The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Video conferencing allows people to communicate with each other in remote locations through audio and video media in real time. There are limitations in the quality of the video and audio communication streams between participants of video conferencing which are mostly due to bandwidth constraints between the participants.